


For the Love of Signas

by Yamxz (TightTights)



Series: XSignas Trash [1]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Experimental, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rare Pairings, Soft bodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TightTights/pseuds/Yamxz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the interim between X5 and X6.  With Zero dead and gone, X struggles to deal with the hole in his heart.  Signas helps him mend it, and a new love blossoms.  Complete, for real now</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started scribbling this as something silly and fun to help break the writing funk I've been in with my other fic. Then it got out of control, fast. I debated with myself as far as getting it good enough to start posting-- but since it's Valentine's Day weekend, I figured why not? There's not much out there with this pairing. Now complete! If you're here for the smut, please see chapter 5.
> 
> I must give credit, though, to AO3 user Neiros! They started a fic with this pairing, and little did I know that it planted a seed in my brain. If you're out there still, I really, really, REALLY hope I'm not stealing your thunder with this. I'm paranoid about stepping on other people's toes, so please let me know if I've offended by mistake.
> 
> Once again thanks for reading my stuff and I hope you enjoy

“Where is he?”

“This way, Commander.”

Lifesaver about-faced, and led Signas down the hallway. Signas looked over his shoulder, and with a nod bade Alia to follow. After passing a few doors, Lifesaver turned sharply, gesturing into a critical care unit.

“How bad is he?” Alia asked.

Lifesaver took a deep breath. “Bad.”

Signas paused, straightening as he readied himself for what he was about to witness. He then peered around the doorframe.

His breath caught at the sight inside. There, X lay in bed, his blue armor turned black with mud and soot. A crown of wires and cables hooked into his scalp and the back of his neck, and smears of blood stained his lips and chin. These things, however, did not distress him as much as the terrible snarl of metal and clumps of wiring protruding from a gaping hole through X’s chest, wide enough for Signas to see straight through to the bedsheets behind him.

With wide, rapid strides, Signas hurried over to stand by X’s bedside. He heard Alia gasp, and glanced over to see her cover her mouth in shock when she stepped through the doorway. Lifesaver joined them, passing Alia to stand across from Signas on the other side of the bed. Signas looked down and across X, seeing straps at his elbows, waist, and ankles securing him to the bed.

Signas reached out, touching the back of his hand to X’s cheek. His skin was ice cold. He then brought his fingers up to push a lock of X’s matted hair aside to see where the root of a cable was buried in his scalp. “He’s,” Signas started. He swallowed, feeling his mouth run dry. “He’s not dead, is he?”

“There’s some brain activity, but it’s very weak. We’re feeding him energy, and I’ve administered the strongest dose of painkillers I can safely give him.”

Signas pressed his lips together. He flattened his hand to rest it on X’s forehead.

Suddenly, X’s head jerked, and his eyes fluttered. Signas yanked his hand back, startled by the motion. After his surprise came a joyous disbelief as X moved his head side to side, blinking in earnest.

"He's coming to!" Lifesaver said. He turned his attention to the readout of vitals scrolling down a monitor beside the bed.

"I can't see," X said. He tried to sit up, tugging against the straps. Confusion and panic crossed his features as he tried to tug his right arm loose.

"Take it easy,” Signas said quickly. "You're severely damaged."

“Signas?” X paused his struggling. “Where am I?”

Lifesaver said, "You’re in medical. I apologize for the precaution, but I need to ensure that you don't accidentally worsen your injuries.” At that, X relented against the restraints, rolling his head side-to-side as though dizzy. The pitiable sight compelled Signas to reach down and take X’s hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Sir?"

"Allow me to be the first to say welcome back, X. We faced annihilation, and you took it all on your shoulders to defeat it. You have the gratitude of myself, and billions of lives you saved."

"Thank you, sir." X paused to wet his lips. "How's Zero?"

Signas looked away, but did not relinquish his grip on X’s hand.

X tried to sit up again. "Zero? Where's Zero?" he said, loud, and tugging more forcefully against the straps.

"We could not find his body," Signas informed him. "We were only able to locate you, and it was a miracle that we did."

"Zero Space caved in on itself, and your transponder signal faded weeks ago," Alia said.

"Weeks?" X whispered.

"We've been digging for months," she said, glancing over to Signas.

The information appeared to strike X like a blow to the head. He dropped back onto the bed, wide-eyed, and Signas could see that he struggled to make sense of the reality. X clenched his teeth and a tear rolled down his cheek. He said, "You should have left me buried. Left me down there with Zero."

At that, Signas pulled away his hand. He said, "I couldn't do that. You're a hero, X. It would have been the height of indignity to allow you to perish and decay alongside Sigma."

"I'm not," X said, inhaling sharply. "Zero," he breathed. “Tell me you're still searching."

Signas said, "We searched the vicinity within a square kilometer of where we located you. There is no sign of Zero, if he is even still intact. The weight rubble crushed everything around you into dust. That the smallest of pockets formed around you is the only reason you're still here."

"No!" X shouted, thumping his fists into the bed. Tears raced down his cheeks. "We fixed him before. Let me go look for him!”

“Absolutely not.”

“I can't be alone, I can’t!" Another fit erupted from X, and he pulled against the straps of his elbows and ankles.

Lifesaver said, "Sir, I'm afraid this conversation is stressing his systems outside of safe parameters."

Signas touched X on his shoulder. Signas told him, "You aren't alone. We're with you. Anything you need, I will see to it. Please try to rest until you're fully healed."

A switch seemed to flip within X, for his violent agitation subsided in an instant. He exhaled, sinking back into the bed, eyes closed.  Signas squeezed his shoulder before stepping back from the bedside.

"Keep me updated on his condition," Signas said.

"Of course, sir," Lifesaver acknowledged.

Signas departed from the room, and heard the softer steps of Alia following behind.  Her footsteps quickened once they were outside of the medical bay.  She stepped in front of Signas, stopping him. She said, "Are you alright, sir?"

Signas brought a finger to his lips, saying, "Part of me wonders if it _was_ wise to bring him back." Upon seeing Alia's shock, he put his hand out and said, "No, don't misunderstand. I know I was the one who kept insisting that we dig for him all these months. But," he sighed. "He loved Zero so very much."

Alia's shock faded, saying, "You trust that he will heal, but not that he'll be the same."

Signas smiled. "You have quite the knack for summing up the situation."

She shrugged.  "I'd be in the wrong profession if I didn't."

"True. But yes, I think the easiest part is behind us."

"What will you do if X isn't the same?"

Signas' face fell. "I'll do the best that I can to give him what he needs, regardless. He deserves that. It's what Zero would do."

A smile crept up Alia's cheeks. "I never knew you had a romantic side, Commander."

Signas chuckled, stepping past Alia and resuming his pace. "Not until I met those two."

Alia turned to follow alongside him. She said, "If I may say so, I think you did the right thing, sir. Almost everyone else had given up hope."

"Thank you. I know it's been a taxing couple of months, and please don't think your hard work has gone unnoticed."

"I appreciate that, but we still have a planet to help clean up."

Signas grunted, bringing a hand to massage his forehead under his cap. "We found X, but now we must hurry on to the next task. Never a pause to celebrate, is there?"

"We just have to seize the good moments when we can."

Signas readjusted his cap and said, "Indeed!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't think Alia don't know cuz she do.


	2. When the Hat's Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm intending to alternate POV with this one.
> 
> I also have no idea what the general consensus/fanon is as far as Signas' hairstyle and color, so uuhhh I made something up.

One evening, X woke, bleary-eyed as before. He could only make out splotches of color in his surroundings. However, after blinking, his vision sharpened. He rolled his head, finally able to see the monitors, medical supplies, and shelves all around him in the medical bay. Next to him, languid peaks rolled across a vitals monitor. On the other side, a bed table. He lifted a hand to rub his exhausted eyes, noting as well that the restraints on him were removed.

He propped himself up on his elbows. X took a long inhale, feeling out his state of health. He looked down to see that the hole in his chest closed up. He ran a finger along the residual scar where they fused a patch into place. Next, he tried wiggling his legs, testing them. He winced, feeling sore and stiff, but as he continued to move them, the pain receded somewhat. He moved to try and stand, but froze when he heard footsteps. The door to his room opened.

"Ah, nice to see you awake! This is a good sign." Lifesaver said, giving X a once-over. He stepped through the door and approached X saying, "The Commander will be very glad. He’s been checking on you everyday."

"How long have I been out?"

"You've been healing for about two weeks."

X pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead, digging his fingertips into his scalp. His shaggy brown hair feathered over his eyes. "Thank you."

"It's the least we can do for you. Commander Signas spared no expense in making sure you get top level care."

X smiled. He pushed on his elbows and sat up. "Can I stand?"

Lifesaver shook his head, holding his hand out to stop him. "I'm afraid I can't allow that just yet. In a few days, perhaps we can test your legs. Right now, though, you might rip something."

X's hand dropped to his shoulder to massage it. "Okay, doc."

"X?"

X looked up, seeing Signas standing in the doorway.

"Commander," X greeted. X held his eyes for a brief second, expecting Signas to move, blink, or otherwise break the contact. When he did not, X tore himself away, looking over in the direction of his vitals on display beside him. His brow twitched when he noticed the jump in his pulse rate.

"Ah, Commander," Lifesaver said, slicing into the silence. "As you can see, X is well on the mend. I still prescribe bedrest for the time being, but he should be up and about by the end of the week."

"Very good," Signas said. "How are you feeling, X?"

X glanced back up. He continued to massage his shoulder, saying, "I'm good. I hope to be back to work soon."

Signas entered into the room, shaking his head. "I don't want you worrying about work right now. Once Lifesaver approves your release, I am assigning you to the academy. You won't have to worry about any field work for the time being."

X dropped his arm, and so did his jaw. He said, "Sir, I want to work. As a Hunter, not as an instructor."

"Excuse me," Lifesaver interrupted. "I'm afraid I have other patients who need my attention."

With a nod, Signas excused him. When the door closed behind Lifesaver, he then turned back to X and said, "Don't misunderstand. I'm not forcing you into retirement, nor anything like it. I just want you to be easy on yourself. Knowing you, that does take a bit of forcing sometimes."

X looked down, threading his fingers together. Signas approached his side at the bed, reaching up to take his captain's hat off and place it on the bed table next to him.

"Sir?" X asked, awed by his action. He had never seen Signas without his cap. With a quick shake of his head, his coal-colored curls settled into place, cutting off at his chin.

"When the hat's off, you can just call me Signas."

"Signas," X said, trying it out.

Signas grabbed a chair, pulling it up to sit beside X. He said, "You trust my judgment, don't you?"

X nodded weakly.

"Believe me when I say that I would give you field work if I could think of anyway to justify it. But with what you've been through, and what you've lost, I'm too concerned for your wellbeing."

The remark reminded X of why liked Signas. Most of the time, he tried his best to explain the reasoning behind his decisions. With his towering figure and powerful voice, Signas could demand anyone into following his orders if necessary. Yet he always sought agreement, and if not, then understanding. Every Hunter trusted him unquestioningly for this reason - X included.

Signas leaned back in his seat and continued, "You should know that I'm not just your Commander. Just like Lifesaver, Douglas, or Alia, I'm your friend, too."

"I know."

"Whatever you need, whenever you need it, you just ask."

X smiled at him. The rich tenor of his voice scooped him up and cradled him as though he were a kitten in pair of warm hands. For the first time, X noticed how pleasing it was to look at Signas' robust brow, his smooth complexion, and chiseled jaw. He shivered, then, when X realized the Commander was staring at him with a soft gaze. He had seen something like that before, and it reminded him of Zero.

"I'm sorry," X said, his voice low. He averted his gaze. "I never saw you that way."

Signas frowned, tilting his head down. Quickly, X said, "I mean, you always seemed so confident and, well, bigger than life, I guess. Intimidating, even. Perfect for a Commander of the Maverick Hunters."

Signas chuckled, standing up. "You shouldn't feel intimidated. I'm here to support you, not the other way around." His broad hand fell on the blade of X's back, patting him gently.

"Thank you, sir."

Signas whisked up his hat and replaced it over his black curls hair. "You rest up. That's an order."

X fell back into the bed, saying, "Aye, aye, Commander."

With a chuckle, Signas departed from the room. Until the doors shut, X's eyes never left him.

* * *

 

By the end of the week, Lifesaver discharged X. However, Lifesaver's permission carried with it recommendation that he not run, jump, swim, or perform any other physically demanding task for at least another two weeks unless he wanted to end up back in the medical bay. X grumbled in assent, but he wondered if Signas anticipated this when he assigned him to the Hunter academy.

Teaching did give X something else to do with his time besides laying in bed, something he was glad for. On the other hand, it had been many seasons since he stepped into the role of instructor, even prior to the Eurasia crisis. Given his rustiness, he worried for his ability to keep up with a demanding schedule.

When he reviewed his schedule, however, he noticed something strange.

"It's blank," X said when he confronted the Commander.

"Oh, right." Signas smiled. "I called over there shortly after our last conversation. You're going to set your own schedule, not the system. Whether you teach everyday, or once every two weeks, or whatever you wish, it's up to you."

X thought to protest, but a swell of gratitude muted him. Amazement, too, at Signas's ability to foresee and deal with obstacles long before anyone else recognized them. He supposed it was just another reason command suited him so well.


	3. The Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they wear human clothes in this fic and I don't care if it doesn't make sense.

Signas, for his part, knew that X's schedule nor his initial performance would matter. Not one Hunter would care what X did nor how he did it. Humble to a fault, X seemed oblivious to his status as living hero, a legend walking among the Hunters, even as they showered X with praise wherever he traveled. He answered every remark, every pat on his back with thanks and a smile.

Yet it pained Signas to see X put on such a bright and energetic front for his peers. X's peers may have been fooled, but not him. To his experienced eye, Signas detected signs of fear and sadness X held below the surface. The split seconds of hesitation, the subtle tremble in his voice, and the sharp tensing of his muscles under his peers' touch gave Signas glaring insight into his true feelings.

He wanted to do everything in his power to aid X through his pain. It troubled him - annoyed him, even, - that X asked for nothing, and accepted his new assignment gracefully without any further protest. Signas admired his impeccable professionalism, but feared that he was allowing his best soldier to waste away on the inside.

Signas lay in bed, half dozing, half thinking. He scratched his bare stomach, and his nose twitched. He stopped when a dull thumping entered his ear.

The sound roused him, but he lay still on his bed, listening intently to his surroundings. When the thumping came again - more urgent this time - he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood. The knock came once more, urging Signas to snatch up his robe and sweatpants, donning them while heading for the source of the disturbance: his apartment door.

Signas deactivated the lock and the door swished open. There X stood, looking like a stray, with a nest of frazzled hair and darkened eyes. He glanced up at Signas, bashful, while compulsively smoothing out the long sleeves of his blue pajama shirt, too long for his arms.

Signas said, "X? What are you doing here?"

"Commander, I-," he looked up, seeing the Signas' hair sans his cap. "I mean, Signas. I, um..."

He looked side to side down the long hallway.

Signas stepped aside, gesturing him in. X rushed in through the door and past him. Once it shut, he stopped and said, "Nightmare."

"So you got up and came here?"

X turned to him, then looked down as he rubbed his sleeved hands together. "I didn't know what else to do."

"Ah," Signas said.

A long pause came between them. X shifted on his feet. He then said, "I'm sorry, maybe this was a mistake."

X made for the door, but he stopped when Signas said, "It's alright. You can stay. Stay as long as you like."

X pivoted toward him, but dropped his eyes to fiddle with his sleeves once more. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, sir. To be honest, I'm not used to waking up by myself. I don't know why but, I felt like I'd feel safest here."

Signas smiled, saying, "Then have a seat."

X glanced over to the living space, seeing a matching recliner and a loveseat. He appeared unsure. Signas took the lead, heading over there first.  As he expected, his motion encouraged X to follow. X chose the recliner, lowering himself into it.

"I'll be right back," Signas said. He continued on, rounding the corner to his kitchenette. He had just the thing.

He returned to the living area with a steaming mug hanging off his fingers. He noticed X glancing around, having fully sunk into the smooth, taupe cushions of the recliner.

"Not much to admire, is there?" Signas said. "Military issue chic for you."

X smiled. "You have a carpet at least. And furniture.” He looked up with curiosity when Signas handed him the mug. X received it with both hands. Signas relished the delight that appeared on X's face when the distinct smell of chocolate reached his nostrils.

"Wow. Thank you," X said.

"So what was it about?" Signas asked. He tugged his robe around tight and seated himself on a loveseat next to X, arranged perpendicular to the recliner.

X knitted his brow, then nodded as it dawned what Signas was referring to. He sighed, lifting the mug and taking a shallow sip. He brought the mug back down to his lap and said, "Zero." Signas nodded, anticipating the answer. X continued, "He was strung up, being tortured. They broke his legs, then cut into him over and over." He brought the mug back up to his lips, but struggled to sip from it for his hand shook.

"Who did?"

X swallowed another mouthful of hot liquid. "I don't know. Or I don't remember. Whoever they were, they then grabbed him by his hair and cut his head clean off. That's when I woke up."

Signas's lips turned down in reaction to X's description. He said, "War wreaks terrible havoc on the psyche. Nightmares like yours are an unfortunate symptom of that."

"I've had them since the first Maverick War. I was alone then, too. But as soon as I knew there was a chance to bring Zero back, I had to find him."

"Yes, I read about that. He helped you through these nightmares, I take it."

X nodded. "I miss him so much."

Signas sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Growing somber, he said, "I'm sorry I haven't been able to give you much hope in that regard. We truly did exhaust every plausible location."

"I know, sir."

X set his mug down on the light stand beside the recliner and stood up, crossing over to sit next to Signas.

"Commander, I'm afraid to be alone."

The sincerity in X's voice pierced Signas, and he swallowed hard when he felt warm under his chin. All he could think to say was: "Signas. Call me Signas." He paused to clear his throat. "As I said before, you're not alone."

"But I have no one left to hold me, to kiss me. I feel so cold now when I walk around headquarters. I feel cold all the time."

Signas reached out, touching a hand to X's back. He took a deep breath. He said, "Zero can't be the only one able to see how unique and precious you are. You'll find someone who loves you just as fiercely as he did. And they, too, will turn away the nightmares."

A faint smile crossed X's lips.  Suddenly, X fell forward and leaned in to rest against Signas' broad shoulder. Signas nearly jumped at the sudden contact, but stilled himself when he heard X inhale deeply through his nose. He thought to say something, too, until he looked down at X’s shaggy brown tangles, and a vague mixture of spice, cedar, and vanilla wafted across his nose.  It was peculiar and utterly delicious, and he could not stop himself from indulging in it.  The professional voice in his mind screamed, telling him to push X away, yet - as though it had a mind of its own - his arm extended, and he wrapped his fingers around X's shoulder, securing him close. He swallowed hard once more, wondering what in heaven’s name he was he doing.

Mercifully, a light snore came from X soon after, sparing him the pressure of having to come up with an answer.


	4. Losing Battles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I'm not QUITE done with all this, but I figured I'd make one more update for the day while I'm working on the last chapter. Sorry to tease.

X pulled the sheets up to his face. He liked the smell.

But it wasn’t quite like Zero’s. Sharper, more earthy. While his mind worked on the conundrum, his eyes kept him sealed in peaceful repose.

He heard footsteps. His heart thrust against his chest, and he jolted awake. The dawn light blinded his vision, but as soon as it adjusted, however, he glanced about, desperate to work out where he was.

“What?” he said aloud, sitting up. The sheets tumbled from his grasp. He scanned the room in a panic when he realized he was in someone else’s bedroom, on a king bed that did not belong to him, and without any recollection of how he got there. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a uniform jacket hanging neatly from the hook an armoire, flush against the wall beside the bed. He recognized the large, gold-capped epaulets of Signas’ jacket and its thick cut coattails. On top of it, his cap with its crystal red button over the brim.

“Hey, you’re awake.”

X snapped to, seeing Signas standing at the bedroom doorway, rubbing one eye with the heel of his hand. X’s attention drifted downward, for Signas left his robe open, giving X an eyeful of his broad chest and rippling abdominals.

X flinched. "I'm sorry!" He hid his face behind the sheets, crushing them in hands.

Signas said, "It's alright, X. It's not good for you to get so worked up."

X took a deep breath, creeping slowly out from behind the sheets. "I put you out of your own bed."

Signas approached, seating himself on the edge of the bed near X's feet. "Don't think anything of it. You were exhausted."

“And not thinking straight,” X said, sighing. The mattress bounced them as X flopped onto his back. "I can't imagine what the others would think if they saw this."

Signas leaned his chin against his knuckles and said, "They'd probably think we were enjoying an evening of unacceptable personal conduct." He huffed in amusement when X recoiled with a mortified look. "It was a joke, X. Don’t look so terrified."

X chewed his lip. He regretted his reaction, but found it difficult to name the mishmash of emotions roiling within him when he looked at his Commander. A swell of empathy percolated to the surface when he noticed of Signas' tired eyes, the unkempt tufts sticking out from his hair, and his hunched posture.

"Did you sleep?" X asked him.

"Don’t worry about it. I may need to get a bigger couch if you decide to come back, though."

"I won't. I've taken enough of your kindness."

He did not know why, but X felt sick the moment the words left his mouth. Moreso when Signas dropped his eyes.

“Not at all,” Signas said. “Whatever you need.” The bed shook when he stood abruptly, crossing over to the wardrobe. He extracted a pair of his uniform pants, and with a sharp yank, tore his coat and hat from the rack. "But I must make ready for duty. You may leave the bed as is. Good day.”

He slung the slacks and jacket over his shoulder, donning his cap as he made a rapid exit.

“Yes, Commander,” X said. He dared not move from the bed until he heard the rustle of clothes, followed by the faint swish of the apartment door open and shut.

Though Signas told him not to, he remade the bed anyway.

He did not intend his words to come out as harsh as they did. Still, he could not help but think that his imposition last night went a little too far. Signas’ phrase of ‘unacceptable personal conduct’ rang in his ears. It bothered him to imagine Signas being perceived as fraternizing with a subordinate because of him.

Yet he could not explain what drove him to seek his Commander’s company last night. One moment he was mourning Zero, and the next he found himself at Signas’ door. The fact that he actually slept amazed him even more. He slept the entire night, without any interruption from his fitful subconscious. Even with Zero he still had frequent nightmares, and was used to calming down in Zero’s arms.

As he exited Signas’ quarters, he could scarcely remember the last time he felt so energized. His vigor carried on well into his teaching that day. He engaged with the material more easily, and felt more confident in his lectures.

Suddenly, the idea of having hurt his Commander’s feelings tore at him. Terrified him, even. Signas probably felt so annoyed with him by now, and it hurt to imagine spoiling his goodwill with a careless remark.

An intrusive vision of Signas, bare-chested and mussy, entered his thoughts. A heady rush of contentment and ease took hold of him, quieting his fears. It stopped him mid-sentence in front of a classroom of thirty-odd Hunters.

“Sir?” one of the students prompted.

X shook his head, clearing away the vision. “I’m sorry, where was I?”

“Battlefield assessment?”

“Oh, right.”

X continued on, dismissing the occurrence as merely random. Only, it happened again after class concluded. Then again when he returned to his quarters soon after. He wanted to stop, but he could not get enough of the pleasant feelings that the Commander’s image invoked. As he lay in his bed that night, starving for touch, it was the only thing that kept him from drowning in his tears.

* * *

 

Signas grumbled as he rushed for a impromptu meeting with a human envoy. He enjoyed working with humans, but their propensity for dropping in unannounced often tested his professionalism. Nonetheless, his long strides would ensure he made it to the conference room with plenty of time.

As he nodded to the Hunters he passed in the hallway, every instance of blue caught his attention. He resisted admitting it to himself, but it worried him that it had been several days since he had seen X. He regretted his curt behavior with him the morning after X spent the night in his quarters.

He loved that X came to him for help. Not Alia. Not Douglas, nor anyone else. Him. When he eventually scooped X up to move him to the bed, it fascinated him how lightweight X was. He found it difficult to accept that such a small body had borne so much war and wickedness in a single lifetime. When he set X down and pulled up the covers over X’s legs, he sat next to him for a length of time he could not remember. X’s innocent features, and the endearing snores that followed the rise and fall of his stomach simply captivated him.

He wanted to do so much more for X. He wanted to serve as the strength X needed, but the intensity of his desire matched a growing disgust with himself, not just because he was X’s superior, but for the fact that X was in mourning. His first error, he realized, was allowing X to stay in the first place. He would not repeat that mistake. He would not allow a moment of weakness to interfere with his good judgment again.

He rounded a corner. A hit to his stomach jolted Signas out of his thoughts. He collided with something, no, someone. Someone blue.

“X?”

Startled by the collision himself, X stumbled backward. “C-Commander! I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking.”

Signas swept the front of his jacket, saying, “No need to apologize. How have you been doing?”

“Good.”

Signas nodded. “Good.”

A pause grew between them. Signas expected X to have more to say. To stave off the awkwardness, Signas cleared his throat and said, “Haven’t seen you around lately. Where are you off to?”

“Well, I-,” X began. He brought up his hands, glancing down at them. Signas recognized the same exact image as the night he visited Signas’ quarters, except for the full armor instead of pajamas.

“Don’t be afraid, X,” Signas said, his voice low.  "Just say what's on your mind."

X met his eyes, saying, “I was on my way to see you.”

“Oh?”

“You said if I needed anything, I could just ask.”

His brow twitched, but Signas answered, “That’s right.”

X took a deep breath. “Well, I wanted to ask if I could come visit you again.”

Signas stared at him. For the first time in his long career, he hesitated with a decision. His mouth opened, then closed as he tore his eyes away.

“Or if it’s not okay, then forget I asked,” X said.

Signas held out his hand, and a “No!” burst from his mouth. He had something else to say, but promptly forgot himself. As he looked upon X’s expectant face, he forgot everything he was supposed to do.

“No?”

“No, I mean, yes. Of course you can,” Signas said. He closed his eyes, covering his face with a hand. Resigned, he said, “When?”

“Tonight?”

Signas dropped his hand, collecting himself. He nodded. “I’ll be off duty at 1900.”

X smiled wide. “Thank you, Commander!” He flew past him.

Signas chuckled at his reaction, but a heaviness came to him as he turned to watch X recede down the hall. It did not take someone with his gift of foresight and cunning to see what was coming. No, any simpleton could predict the outcome of what he just invited back into his home. It unsettled him to know that not one shred of his mental discipline as an officer and as a soldier made a bit of difference when it came to X. There was simply no strategy for dealing with someone he found so utterly disarming.

Suddenly, he remembered the time. He snapped to and raced down the hall, mortified. He was late by nearly five minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes I used a giant cliche for this chapter. WHAT OF IT


	5. The Way the Story Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PORN CHAP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done!! Woo! Didn't quite get it posted in time for Valentine's Day, but close enough.

Over the next few weeks, Signas hosted X in his quarters on most evenings. So often, in fact, that he did end up ordering a larger sofa from surplus. To avoid awkward answers to awkward questions, he claimed in his requisition that a serpentine coil in the loveseat had collapsed.

In a natural, unspoken way, he and X fell into a familiar pattern. X came over, Signas’ handed him a mug of chocolate, and they sat and talked until X dozed off. His shoulder was the usual choice of pillow for X, but a few times, his thigh did the trick. He did not care where X fell asleep, or how often or how repetitive it seemed, Signas took great pleasure in carrying him to bed every single time.

Signas recalled Alia’s words about seizing the good moments while they lasted. He knew he was in for a lot of pain the day X stopped showing up at his door. But if it was what X needed, he would endure his disappointment when that day came.

But on one such occasion, when X leaned in to rest his head, and Signas reached around to pull him close, X confessed something.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Slowly, Signas rotated his head toward him. “What?”

“I can’t stop. You’re so warm, and kind, and gentle. I feel like I could stay here forever.”

Signas tensed. This was not how the story was supposed to go. While he enjoyed himself in X’s company - more than a superior officer should with a subordinate - in the back of his mind, he knew that this was borrowed time. X would eventually come to terms with his trauma and loss. Next, he would lose interest, or find someone else that interested him more. At that time, would stop visiting, and both of them would move on with their lives as if nothing ever happened.

“That’s nice of you to say.” He hoped to turn the blade.

But X thrust on. He said, “I’m serious.”

Signas’ pulse jumped, as though his foot slipped off a precipice. He pushed X away. “Don’t, X.”

“Don’t what?” X said, sitting up. Signas turned away, but could feel X’s searing gaze on him.

“Get feelings for me.”

“Why?”

Signas bit his lip. Because it was a lie, he thought. “Because I haven’t been responsible to you. You’ve been vulnerable, confused, and I’ve been selfish. As your superior, I should have ended this much sooner.”

“But you didn’t. You kept letting me in.”

Signas looked up sharply. “I know, and that was my stupid mistake. If I were a better officer, I would not have even allowed you in here in the first place.” X’s gaze fell, and his face scrunched. Signas bit his lip at the sight, and struggled to say his next words. “Besides, I think you still miss Zero.”

“No!”

Struck by X’s cry, Signas quirked his brow. How could X deny it?

X continued, “I mean, I do miss him. I miss him everyday. I wish he was still alive, I do. But being with you doesn’t feel the same as it did with him.”

Signas felt his throat dry up, and his voice quivered, “What do you mean?”

“You make me feel like a normal person.”

“Right.”

“You chased away my nightmares.”

“Enough.”

“I love you.”

“X,” Signas breathed. “This has gone too far.”

“I want to be with you, Signas.”

“I think it’s time for you to leave.”

To his surprise, X shot to his feet. He pursed his lips and furrowed his brow. He declared, “You’re not Zero. I know that. But I see who you are everyday. I love your confidence, and how you always know exactly what to do. I love that you’re strict, but it’s your compassion for others that drives you. You love what you do, because you want peace just as much as I do.” His lip quivered as he said, “You are just as much of a hero to me.”

Signas stared in awe at him as he bore his heart. His beautiful, innocent heart. Truly, it was the first time in his life that Signas witnessed anyone confess their love to him. Despite himself, he cherished the moment, and he could feel his resolve crumble away by the second. He bowed his head, saying “I’m afraid that in this case, I don’t know what to do. I don’t know what to say. That someone like you would have such an affection for a brute like me.”

Signas’ eyes widened when X leaned down, placing a knee on one side of his lap, then lifted to dig his knee into the other side. X straddled him, placing a hand on each of Signas’ pectorals. The contact sent a jolt racing to his groin.

“Make love to me, Commander.”

Signas ached to touch him. He wanted to squeeze, kiss, and run his hands over every inch of X’s perfectly-crafted body. He wanted to give X the ecstasy and happiness he deserved. He twitched with restrained desire, his hands frozen, anchored to his sides. “Are you very sure?  This isn't something we can take back.”

“Please.”

Cautiously, Signas reached up, touching his fingers to X’s waist. His gaze remained fixed on X, gauging his reaction. His skin prickled when X sighed so sweetly, causing the chains over his self-control to pop off one by one.

He swept his hands up over X’s sides and back through his pajama shirt. X threw his head back at the touch, gasping. Signas leaned in, touching his lips to the nape of X’s exposed neck. “Fuck,” he whispered against X’s hot skin. He pressed his lips to X’s Adam's apple, and began to suckle on it when he felt X rake his back with his fingertips.

Somewhere in his mind, a voice was still telling him that he could still stop this. He could still stop himself. When he finally tore his mouth away from X’s neck and looked up, he met X’s lidded eyes, his flush skin, and the dark of his lips. The voice fell silent.

He lunged forward, pulling X down and taking X’s lips for himself-- all for himself. They felt like silk against the rugged leather of his own. When he touched the tip of his tongue against them, they parted. The sweetness of X’s mouth left him with no further doubt. He pressed X against him, one hand traveling to the back of X’s head, the other descending to cup X’s buttock, and he drank from X in a crushing frenzy.

For his part, X met his ferocity with an appreciative grunt. Signas felt him bury his hands inside the neck of Signas’ robe, brushing and clawing the bare skin of his chest, shoulders, and back. He teased the robe loose with his ministrations, prying it apart to access more and more of his skin.

The robe was getting hot, anyway. Signas tore his hands away from X, shifting to keep his mouth fused with X’s while he shimmied out of the offending garment. He freed himself of the sleeves and let it fall behind his back. He brought his hands back to X’s buttocks, cupping both cheeks with his large hands.

He held back a whimper in his throat when X broke away, and he leaned in for a brief chase. He stopped when X threaded his fingers under the hem of his pajama shirt and peeled it off over his head. X tossed it aside, his slender hands coming back to settle on Signas’ thick shoulders.

Signas took in the sight, beside himself at the taste of perfection that X offered him. His own confession tumbled from his mouth, and he said, “You honor me. Your heart, your trust. I didn’t turn you away because I am not your superior. _You_ are my superior. I am the one who is at your command.”

He thought to go on, but stopped speaking when X’s eyes grew glassy.

“There’s no rank. It’s just us,” X said.

Signas loved him. There was no other explanation for how easily X dumbfounded him with his tender voice and earnest words. Signas leaned back and pulled him against his chest, enjoying the feel of his soft skin against his. He kissed him again, more gently, savoring him.

His lust made itself known, however, and he grasped X more firmly by his buttocks. It was easy enough to stand and carry X away to the bedroom, and he delighted in the giggle X made against his lips when he did so.

X giggled again when Signas tossed him onto the bed on his back. The lovely sound lured him in, and he crawled over X, covering his whole body with his. He captured X again in a desperate kiss, and only then did he realize how uncomfortable his sweatpants had become. X seemed to feel the same way about his, which Signas deduced from his mindless grinding against his belly.

Signas backed off him, standing at the edge of the bed as he hooked his thumbs through the waistband of his pants. He pulled them down with one quick motion and kicked them away. He stood over X, his erection bobbing.

“What?” Signas breathed. X stared at him, his mouth agape.

X licked his lips. “I can’t believe how gorgeous you are,” he said.

The compliment hit Signas over the head. He bowed his chin, hoping that the low lighting obscured the blush in his cheeks. He nearly missed his notice when X sat up and scooted toward the edge. He then leaned forward with the clear intention of sampling a taste.

“Hey,” Signas said, swiftly bringing a hand to X’s shoulder to stop him. No way was he going to allow himself to go first. X huffed in protest, but moved back to allow Signas to kneeled down between his legs. Touching his fingers to X’s waistband, Signas asked, “May I?”

X leaned back on his elbows, and his eyelids drooped. He swallowed, then nodded.

Signas slipped him out and threw the garment aside. The entirety of X lay before him, and again, he marveled at the perfection that demanded his blissful worship. That a human could have constructed such a heavenly creature baffled all reason.

He bent down, first to lavish praise on X’s navel. He inhaled X’s crisp musk, driving him down to kiss along the ridges of X’s pelvis. One side, then the other. He sighed at X’s groans of delight. When his lips drifted to the base of X’s shaft, he slipped his arms under X’s thighs and secured him in place. A wise precaution, for X jerked against him when he slipped his mouth over X’s beautiful cock. He felt the bed shake as X dropped from his elbows and tore at the sheets, moaning so wantonly.

Signas swallowed him down. He tasted the mild tang of X’s precum on the way back up. The noises X serenaded him with sent shocks racing through his own desperate need. He took his time, however, taking on a pace of a long jog and not a sprint.

X tossed and turned, sighing with every stroke, every lap of his tongue over the head of his cock. He half-heartedly bucked against the lock Signas held on him. He could have remembered the time, but preferred to lose track of just how long he kept X in his state of rapture.

But when X began to buck more urgently, it signaled to him that it had been long enough. Signas increased his pace, and freed one of his hands to stroke him in time with his bobbing lips.

“Sig-,” X grunted, grasping a clump of Signas’ hair. “I’m, I’m!”

Signas awaited his finish, sealing his lips around the head of X’s cock. He pumped him rapidly with his hand, and soon the organ twitched and spasmed. A groan rippled through X, then a flood of hot cream entered his mouth. He slurped X’s orgasm down with great satisfaction.

He rose from his knees, wiping his mouth with his forearm. He smiled at the dazed look that met him once X was able to open his eyes.

“Commander,” he mumbled.

“Nope. No rank here,” Signas reminded him. He climbed onto the bed, pecking X on the lips. He then rolled over onto his back, extending an arm to invite X to join him at his side.

“I love you,” X said. The words filled Signas with such joy that it felt painful within his breast.

Also on the verge of pain was his raging hard cock. X reminded him of that fact when he ventured a hand down over his stomach. His fingertips grazed his tip, and he trembled. He turned his head to the side, releasing a deep growl when X clasped him in his slim hands and stroked him gently.

“Okay?” X whispered in his ear.

“Yes. God, yes.” He rotated back to X capturing his lips again. X continued to pump him, now a bit more firmly. Signas pulled away and looked down, seizing the opportunity to relish the sight of X jerking him.

“I seem so much larger when I’m in your hands,” Signas teased.

X snorted. Then, he shifted, descending down his torso.

Signas touched a hand to his shoulder. He said, “You don’t have to.”

X continued as if he was not listening. Signas gasped when hot slickness enveloped him, and chewed on a knuckle to keep himself from thrusting himself down X’s throat. He sighed, realizing how long it had been since he had anyone touch him this way.

“Sorry,” he managed to say. “Might not be long.”

It was pathetic even beyond his estimate. Within a minute, he was groaning X’s name, and streaming his seed past X’s lips in a blinding orgasm. He threaded his fingers through X’s hair, massaging him as X gulped and lapped away his final spurts. His head fell back, feeling fatigue take hold of him, fast.

With his last reserves of energy, he scooted up the bed and covered himself with its sheets, inviting X to do the same. He stretched out his arm for X to tuck himself in close against his shoulder. Signas kissed him on the forehead, then reached up to thumb a stray smear off the corner of his lip.

“I don’t deserve you,” Signas told him, touching his fingers to X’s cheek.

X yawned, wide. He slung an arm across Signas’ chest and replied, “I don’t believe that.”

A hum of amusement left Signas’ throat, and he shifted back to stare at the ceiling. He traced circles over X’s back, and it was not long before his ears caught the familiar sound X’s light snoring.

At least, he thought, he did not have to carry X anywhere. He was already where he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never imagined I'd write something for this pairing, but I had fun. I still ship X/Zero first, but dammit, they ARE kind of cute togetherrrrrrr.........
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	6. His

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which X is a sex fiend
> 
> No plot, just a brief glimpse of them gettin' it on. Enjoy.

X had a conundrum on his mind. He wanted morning cock.  Signas’ cock, more precisely, but his Commander was still fast asleep.

 _His_ Commander. He started to emphasize the _his_.

With a temple pressed against Signas’ shoulder, X rubbed the grogginess from the corners eyes with a finger, but otherwise lay as still as he could. Despite his urges, he did not want to risk disturbing the serene image of Signas’ sleeping, and the mesmerizing rise and fall of his chest. The glow of early dawn reflecting off his skin entranced him further.

X replayed the night before. There was no rhyme or reason for his timing, and nothing in particular happened to trigger his flood of emotion, only that with every visit, with every warm smile his Commander gave him, his affection and admiration swelled until he simply burst. It was no lie that Signas had utterly and completely occupied his mind. Had Signas rebuffed him, at least the pressure might have subsided, and given him some peace.

Signas surprised him, however. Given his staunch affinity for order and protocol, X prepared to spend his last night in Signas’ bed. That he instead spent it like this, well-- he found it hard to believe it was not a dream. It crossed his mind that he might be the only one among the Hunters who knew what their Commander looked like, smelled like, and tasted like underneath all of his stuffy trappings. He smiled at the idea.

His groin twitched, too. Desire clouded his mind. With his free hand, he began to trace shapes across Signas’ chest in a shameless, selfish attempt to wake him. When Signas continued to doze, his wanderings traveled lower.

A snort burst from Signas when X reached his navel. His brow rose and fell, then an eyelid cracked opened.

“Oh,” Signas sighed. “And what’s this I’m dreaming about?”

His Commander had a cheesy sense of humor, but it always brought a smile to X. “Good morning.”

Signas leaned over to kiss him. He then glanced down to where X’s hand came to rest, midway between his navel and penis. The corner of his lips curved upward. “You can keep going.”

The remark embarrassed him a little. “Sorry.”

Signas chuckled. “Sorry?” He took X by the hand, placing it on top of his flaccid member.

X fondled the organ gently, thoroughly amused by Signas’ playful mood. But X bit his lip. He said, “I want to feel you inside me.”

Signas shuddered underneath him. “To the point.” He cleared his throat and said, “Afraid I don’t have the proper means for that at the moment,” he heard Signas say. “No need for a lonely guy like me to keep lubricant on hand.”

“I can go get some,” X said. His previous relationship with Zero taught him to always keep a supply. That supply, however, was stored away in his quarters.

Signas pulled him in closer. He said, “I need to ready myself for duty soon. Tonight, perhaps.” He kissed him on his head. “Right now, I just want to lie here and enjoy you touching my dick.”

X huffed. He stroked Signas to half mast, then sat up and straddled him.

X smiled when Signas grunted, his breathing grew heavy at the contact of their dicks. Signas gripped him by his hips and rolled them so the friction continued.

Then, X brought his hands around and pried off Signas’ hands. He was feeling a dash mischievous, and wanted to shake his Commander confidence in his order and protocol.

“Alright. Tonight,” X said. He kissed Signas deeply, then slipped out of Signas’ lap and off of the bed. Cooly, he collected his clothes and dressed himself. He looked behind his shoulder and stifled his amusement at Signas’ wide eyes and slacked jaw.

“Have a good day, sir!” X said, waving as he left the bedroom. The grin he was hiding broke through as soon as he left apartment.

* * *

 

X dismissed his class. The Hunters rose from their seats and saluted him before filing out into the hallway. He crossed his arms and relaxed as he waited for the last one to leave before following suit.

From over the heads of his students, his eye caught a flash of pink and blonde across the hallway from the classroom door. He recognized Alia and stopped short. She waited for the crowd to disperse before approaching him.

“Hey,” she said.

“Hey,” X said. “What brings you to this side of headquarters?”

Alia cleared her throat. “Just wanted to say hi and see how you’ve been holding up. Haven’t see you in a while.”

“Guess with me off of field duty for now, that makes sense.”

“That’s true. I hope you recover soon. Our Hunters are good, but you’re the easiest to work with by far.”

“Thanks.”

Alia chewed her lip. X noticed it said, “There’s something on your mind, isn’t there?”

“Actually,” Alia began. She looked over her shoulders. She then leaned in and said, “I need to ask you something. Do you know what’s going on with the Commander?”

X blinked. “What do you mean?”

“He’s, well, acting strange. It’s a lot worse today.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know. He keeps staring off and losing his place. He forgets what he’s saying. I think he might be sick from stress. I wonder if he shouldn’t take a break from directing every single aspect of the clean up.”

X tried. He tried so hard not to crack a smile. “Maybe he just has something on his mind. He’d tell us if it was a problem for him.”

Alia knitted her brow, studying him. “Yeah. I suppose you’re right.”

“We’ll get Lifesaver to intervene if it gets any worse.”

That seemed to satisfy Alia as she nodded, stepped back and straightened. “Okay. I hope you will back us up if that happens. He can be so stubborn about that sort of thing.”

“Not a problem. It’s nice of you to look out for him.”

Alia smiled. “Well, I’ll see you around.”

X nodded, averting his eyes as she turned to leave. He respected Alia, so withholding relevant information from her sparked a pang of guilt. Nonetheless, he wondered what she would think about the more likely reason for Signas’ struggle to stay focused on his job. Perhaps one day, if they ever announced their relationship, he might just find out.

* * *

 

The door barely opened a crack before he felt a hand on his wrist pulling him inside.

In the blur of motion, his heart raced, and his spine tingled with anticipation. He heard the door swish and the click of the lock before his back thumped against it, held there by the weight of a shirtless Signas pressing into him. He felt fingertips tilting his chin up before Signas took his lips savagely, starving and unquenchable.

Signas brushed him through the layer of sweatpants he wore. His Commander’s dick was already rock hard. X threw his arms around Signas’ shoulders, and the latter responded by curling his arms under him and picking him up off the floor. Still locked in a fierce kiss, X felt his own erection growing fast as he felt the motion of Signas bringing him toward the bedroom.

At the foot of the bed, Signas turned and sat down with X held to his lap. He made short work of X's shirt, ripping it over his head and throwing it wherever. X pulled off of him to sigh as Signas ran his hands over every exposed inch of skin, peppering his neck and collarbone with kisses. When Signas’ hands traveled to the waistband of his pants, X stopped him.

“Hang on,” he whispered. He reached into the pocket of his sweats and extracted a tube of lubricant.

Signas glanced at it. He licked his lips and said, “Show me. Show me what you want.”

X crawled off of his lap and further onto the bed, turning onto his back. Placing the tube aside, he shimmied out of his pants and tossed them off the edge of the mattress.

X rubbed his hands together, then coated his fingers with a generous amount from the tube. He then reached down to stroke his dick, masturbating under Signas’ intense stare. Then, adding more to his fingertips, he brought them back down to insert a digit inside himself.

He rolled his head back, focusing on the hitches in Signas’s breath as he prodded himself. The puffs of heat from Signas’ rapt breathing spurred him on to insert another finger.

Suddenly, he felt the tube being snatched from his hand, and he looked up to see Signas kneeling over him, mimicking him in applying the substance to his hands. “Let me,” Signas growled.

“Hurry,” X breathed. His practiced self-control began to strain, especially as he stared at Signas’ cock with its glistening head that begged his touch. Signas touched his slickened fingers to his entrance, and a moan escaped his throat.

“You’re so beautiful,” Signas told him. X heart fluttered, and his voice beckoned him to look up and meet his eyes. Signas’ gaze never left him as he pushed his middle finger inside.

Based on the firmness of his prod, X sensed Signas was being cautious. It prompted X to say, “More.”

“Are you-,”

“Yes.”

Signas nodded, and added his index finger, and with a little more confidence, he stroked them firmly against X’s walls. X shuddered when he ventured in a third. X nodded to ease Signas’ worries, his breath too erratic to speak.

Signas fingered him this way, easing him open, and muffled X’s groans with his mouth. The moment X felt accustomed, however, he reached down to still Signas’ hand and said, “I’m ready.” In response, Signas slipped an arm under his back and flipped him, so that X now topped him.

Signas rubbed down his thighs. “You left me high and dry this morning,” he growled, his hands coming back up to knead X’s buttocks.

“Got you fired up,” X replied with a grin.

“You’re quite the little imp, aren’t you?”

X kissed his chin. “Are you going to fuck me or not?”

X could see the hesitation in the bob of Signas’ adam’s apple. The latter said, “If that’s what you want, love.”

“I do.”

X took the tube from him and applied it directly onto his Commander’s cock. He threw the container aside and slathered him, feeling the member in his hand twitch in concert with Signas’ groans filling the room.

The guttural sound spurred X. He mounted Signas, wasting no time placing the tip of his cock to his entrance and bringing his full weight to bear down on it. He winced when a flash of pain stung him halfway down the shaft. His Commander’s cock made for a snug fit, to be sure, but oh was it exquisite to feel so full once he settled atop of it.

“X, ah!” Signas grunted, his head snapping back against the pillow. X felt the pinch of his fingertips digging into his hips. “Shit,” Signas hissed, panting. His grip loosened, and he lifted his head and cracked open his eyes. “Okay?”

X nodded, sweat dripping from his brow. The initial pain subsided, and the feel was better - so much better - than he imagined it would be. They were connected now, unified. He loved the feeling so much that when Signas began to shift underneath him, he was reluctant to move.

“What’s wrong?” Signas asked, pausing.

X shook his head. He ran his hands over Signas’ chest and shoulders, lifting himself up, then down again. “It’s good. So good.”

Signas chuckled, bringing him down to kiss and worry his lip. Next, took the initiative to pull out, then thrust himself back in, pushing down on X’s hips. X groaned, feeling him go even deeper, deeper than he had ever experienced. He grabbed his dick and stroked himself, making lazy circles around the head. He let Signas continued to thrust himself inside at an unhurried pace, and sensed a mutual, unspoken agreement to savor their first time.

X did savor it, but eventually he could no longer touch himself without feeling the urge to come. His hand dropped from his penis and he grasped Signas by his shoulder help his leverage in riding him. Signas read his action, and folded his legs up to start pounding himself into X’s ass.

He closed his eyes, believing his skull might explode in an eruption of system glitches and arcs of electricity. The sensation of his Commander’s dick drilling into him over and over-- it was overwhelming. His breath hitched when he felt Signas’ hand close around his dick. Then, a whisper floated over his ear.

“Come,” Signas coaxed, stroking him.

He jerked and involuntarily tired hump Signas’ hand, his self-control coming apart in tatters. The pressure in his groin broke loose, and with a scrunched brow and open jaw, he spattered Signas’ belly with gobs of his orgasm.

When the last spurts poured from him, Signas - panting and sweat-drenched - seized his hips and continued to fuck him, almost to rawness, until he shuddered and his thrusts slowed. He whipped his head to the side, groaning, and X felt a sudden heat burst within him and trickle from his ass.

As Signas rocked him in his final throes, X fell forward, kissing just above where his cum pooled on Signas’ stomach. X rested his cheek on his sternum while he waited for the latter to catch his breath.

The rise and fall slowed, and a gentle hand rustling through his hair signaled that Signas had returned to the present, and none too soon. X blinked, realizing he was drifting off to sleep while still planted on Signas’ flagging erection.

“That was nice,” X murmured.

Signas chuckled, moved his hand from his hair to stroke his back. “Yeah.” X glanced up to see him yawn, deep and broad like a contented tiger. When Signas beckoned X to his side, he pulled himself off, eager to nestle his tired body into the crook of Signas’ shoulder. Once settled, he watched Signas close his eyes. A single thought stayed on X’s mind until he, too, came to slumber.

This was _his_. _His_ Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in which Alia don't know cuz she don't this time


End file.
